


Angel Cuffs

by RiverWolf416



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob, mention of handcuff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWolf416/pseuds/RiverWolf416
Summary: When the topic of angel cuffs come up in conversation, Dean has quite a predicament.





	Angel Cuffs

Dean, Sam, and Cas were all standing in a motel room, discussing their plans. An angel had been going after hunters-particularly ones the Winchesters cared about-and they needed to find a way to stop it. The thing was, they couldn’t kill the angel in question. They needed to figure out why he was killing these hunters, and that meant catching him alive.

“Well…” Cas started, drawing the attention of both brothers and silencing them from their arguing. “We could use the angel cuffs that are back in the bunker. I could go and get them.” he offered. Dean’s eyes widened in the slightest and he shifted how he was standing, looking down at his feet. Sam, currently unaware anything was up with Dean, nodded and visibly calmed from the previous conflict.

“Yeah, actually that would work great provided we can get close enough.” Cas had noticed Dean’s movement and looked over at him. He didn’t need to look to know what the mention of those cuffs would do to him, but it gave him great satisfaction to see it for himself. Dean was visibly hard and awkwardly trying to hide a boner whilst hoping looking at his feet would keep the blush on his cheeks from being seen. Castiel smirked and Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” He quickly followed the angel’s gaze to Dean and took in everything that could possibly warrant Castiel’s smirking, but failed to notice his arousal. Dean realized all the attention was now on him and quickly cleared his throat, looking up timidly at his brother and then Cas.

“Ah… yeah sounds good. It should work.” Sam’s eyes narrowed at his brother’s awkwardness.

“Dean what’s wrong?” By his tone of voice it was clearly more of a statement than an actual question. What Sam really meant was ‘I know something is wrong so tell me.’ Dean shook his head and attempted to look as un-bothered as possible.

“Nothing, i’m great.” He made eye contact with Cas and was given a look that could only be described as sexual, causing Dean’s skin to flush more.

“Dammit Cas stop.” He said as he shifted again, the tightness of his pants growing quite uncomfortable. Sam was obviously annoyed that he didn’t know what was going on and cut in,

“Seriously, tell me what’s wrong.” Dean shot Castiel a look of ‘don’t you dare’ but knew it was in vain. Cas was in the mood to fuck with him.

“Dean is highly aroused,” Cas said as he quirked an eyebrow. Dean groaned in both embarrassment and annoyance. Goddamn angels. So blunt.

“Caaaasssssss.” He drew the angels name out to demonstrate his distaste for what his lover had done. Sam tilted his head slightly, in a very confused puppy-like fashion.  
“What? Why?” Cas raised his eyebrows in Sam’s direction and gave the man a moment to think. Realization crossed Sam’s face a second later and he wished he’d never asked.

“Oh dude… gross. I don’t want that image in my head! There is no way in all hell i’m touching those cuffs until they’ve been boiled in holy water. Jesus you kinky…” Sam ended his tangent there and shook his head. That was one thing he really didn’t need to know about his brother.

“I’ll go get the cuffs then… and boil them in holy water.” Cas stated amusedly, satisfied with the situation.

“Take me with you,” Dean said quickly. He did not want to be stuck in this motel room alone with his brother after that, and he could really use some alone time with Cas.

“I’ll do a little research on what’s been going on and see if I can pinpoint his next target. Make a plan,” Sam said as he nodded in agreement. Cas went over to Dean and put a hand on his arm, sending chills up the man’s spine.

“We’ll be back soon,” he said before taking them to the bunker… more specifically the room they shared. Dean whined softly when Cas removed his hand and started towards the nightstand.

“Cas…” The angel chuckled softly in response.

“Patience. First the cuffs, then i’ll take care of you,” he responded as he took the cuffs from the drawer and took them to the kitchen to boil them in holy water-just as Sam said.

“You know you don’t actually have to,” Dean said, having followed the angel, “he won’t know.”

“Mm I suppose you’re right.” Castiel said as he sat them down, a low seductive rumble in his chest that made Dean’s cock twitch. The angel slowly walked towards Dean until he had backed him up against the wall. Dean’s breathing was heavy and uneven and for a moment the two just stared into each others eyes, want and desperation building between them, a flame of lust licking up.

“Please,” Dean all but whispered, and that was the only encouraging Cas needed. He crashed his lips against the taller man’s, kissing him feverishly and pushing his fingers through the Winchester’s short hair. Dean let out a small moan as Cas pressed their clothed erections together, moving his lips to Dean’s neck. He kissed, gently bit, and sucked in a claiming bruise. This elicited a loud moan from Dean. He wrapped his arms around Cas and grabbed onto his shirt.

“Fuck Dean.” Cas said through a groan, Dean’s neediness fueling a fire inside of him. He slipped down out of Dean's grip until he was on his knees in front of the man. The Winchester’s breath hitched in his throat as he realized what Cas was going to do.

“Oh fuck yes. Please.” Dean said breathily and ran a hand through Castiel’s hair. The angel looked up at him as he undid Dean’s jeans and pulled the man’s underwear down under his balls. Dean’s erection twitched at the exposure to the cold air of the bunker. The angel put his hands on Dean’s hips to hold him steady and placed small kisses around the base of his dick, causing Dean to moan softly, wordlessly begging for more. He pulled back and then took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth and gently sucked.

“Holy fucking hell.” Dean said with a sharp intake of breath. Cas smirked against him and took in as much of his member as he could, swallowing against him. Dean moaned loudly, glad he didn’t need to stay quiet, and tangled his fingers into Cas’ dark hair. Castiel began a repetitive motion along Dean’s length, stopping every few seconds to tease the head and rub his tongue on the patch of sensitive veins on the underside. Dean continued to moan, eyes falling shut and head leaning back against the wall. Cas was damn good at his job and it wasn’t long before heat built in dean’s stomach and begged for release. He looked down to what Cas was doing, breathing hard.

“Fuck Cas… i’m gonna…” He let out a loud breathy moan as his muscles tensed and he came hard, vision going nearly white with the power of his orgasm. Castiel swallowed and gently cleaned Dean off with his tongue through the last pulses of his dick before standing up. Dean pulled the angel into a kiss, holding him close.

“That was amazing babe.” He whispered, reaching his hand down to feel for Cas’ erection only to find a wet spot on his suit pants.

“I may have came already.” Cas said with a slight blush. Dean couldn't help but smile softly.

“That’s quite a compliment,” he purred intro the angel’s ear. After a second he sighed. “I’d love nothing more than to cuddle the shit out of you right now, but we really gotta get back to Sam.” He gave his lover another soft kiss before pulling away and grabbing the cuffs that had begun the whole situation in the first place.

“Unfortunately you’re correct,” Cas said and used his powers to clean himself and his pants. He wrapped an arm around Dean and connected their lips one last time before taking them back to the motel room where Sam was waiting.

•••• A week later ••••

It had been a week since the ordeal with the angel killing hunters. They had successfully caught the angel in question, found out that he was rouge and acting of his own accord (nothing big to worry about), and killed him. It was a rather relaxing day around the bunker. Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen enjoying some beer when Cas appeared.

“Hello Dean, Sam.” He greeted them before sitting down by Dean. The elder Winchester leaned into his angel and sighed contentedly.

“Everything alright in Heaven?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded, seeming pleased.

“I alerted them of Anael’s actions and that he is dead. They didn’t seem to have an issue with it.” Sam nodded and Dean mumbled out a small ‘good’. Then after a second, Dean started laughing and Sam couldn’t figure out what the hell was wrong with his brother. Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, reading his thoughts.

“Should we tell him?” Dean said through a chuckle and glanced mischievously at his brother. Sam’s facial expression went from confused to ‘oh shit what now’ in seconds. Castiel smirked and motioned for Dean to go ahead if he wished to. Dean cleared his throat and looked Sam dead in the eyes.

“We never cleaned those handcuffs.”

“DAMMIT DEAN.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a very good fic, I haven’t written (or really read) fanfiction in quite a long time. I’m hoping to get good at it again. Open to constructive criticism.


End file.
